


My sweet Soiree

by TwistedFell



Category: Mobtale, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedFell/pseuds/TwistedFell
Summary: Sans looked up, his soul going still. Frisk Dreemurr... His biggest family rival, but yet his biggest desire.
Relationships: Sans/Frisk, gaster/chara
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	1. A red light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sooner or Later You're Gonna be Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614135) by [Staringback](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staringback/pseuds/Staringback). 

Sans sat down in his favorite bar, Grillbyz. It was another boring day: monster's dying and begging to be spared, his bros calling him useless and lazy, mustard. Sans drooled. He had been trying to take a break from his sweet condiment-- the reason being his brothers-- but it had been a hard deal. The black fire monster had looked up at him more than once, giving him an eye and a sad shake of the head.

Sans listened to the speaker on stage, closing his eyes and putting his black fedora over his skull. "_And now on stage, we have FRISK DREEMURR! Here to_ _perform live for you!_" If sans had been divulging any mustard, it sure as hell would be splattered everywhere. Frisk Dreemurr? What was that little untouchable doing here? In the _middle_ of _The_ Winding's territory? Sans looked up at the little lady making eye contact. She froze, every inch of her face covered in fear. Sans's smile grew and he tipped his hat. The little lady's face twisted in disgust. Frisk took a deep breath, taking her eyes off of the monster. She walked to the microphone and paused. Her sweet voice filled the air as she started singing Red Lips by Roy Acuff. Sans's tongue among other things appeared. This... This woman would be his and his alone.

* * *

Frisk sighed applying on her heavy make-up. Grillbyz had offered her a job, but with that came the dangers of the Wingdings family. Asgore and Toriel agreed to let her do the job, but she had to bring her pearl earrings. Alphys had magically enhanced them letting her use the determination from her SOUL to do magic. While she didn't openly object, they knew she hated them. Chara--her sister-- absolutely loved her earrings, but chara was violent and power-loving. Much like her parents. Chara's magic manifested itself in the form of dark red knives which were a huge contrast to frisk's magic. Frisk had intricate flower designs that varied from a light pink to a brilliant yellow.

Frisk looked in the mirror one last time-- making a face at the dark red makeup that lined her eyes-- before she headed on stage. Frisk looked out at the crowd. She gasped. A large skeleton sat in the back, his eyes glowing a frightening red. He was staring directly at her. With her being from a highly sought after family, she knew who was on the list of bad news. And this skeleton was on the top of it, right after his brothers. She stared at the skeleton, itching to get her magic out and choke him. But the cheeky bastard did nothing but smile and tip his hat, sending waves of disgust down her body. She huffed and went to the mic. She paused for a second to add an effect for her audience. She started singing, low and quiet at first, but she gradually got louder and bolder. God, she loved this song, but sometimes it was just a bit too happy. Grillbyz thought that too as he made a soft piano version that fit her small voice. Frisk tried to keep her eyes off of the skeleton in the back, but it was hard. A red tongue was hanging out of his mouth and a deadly looking smoke billowed out of his right eye socket. Frisk tried not to shudder as he ran his eyes up and down on her figure. She had never met someone unpleasant. Most monsters knew who her family was and because of that they knew to steer clear of her, but this monster... this monster was in close ranks with her family and he was bound to try something. Frisk finished off the song and took a low curtsey, eyeing the skeleton only for a moment. He winked at her and mouthed something. It was nearly impossible to figure out what he said because his jaw moved only slightly, and he had no lips. 

Frisk went back to the bathroom and put a hand-made sign on the door which read _out of order_. The room that grillbyz had given her wasn't bad, but she had to share it with others and Frisk didn't feel like hunting down her stuff. She looked at the sink one last time before scrubbing off all the make-up that adorned her face. Frisk finished getting ready, but couldn't help herself when she started coughing. It smelt strongly of cigarette smoke and something else. Frisk looked down, gasping when she saw the red smoke that blanketed the floor. Frisk looked up at the door. The same skeleton from before was leaning next to it smiling. He was larger than he looked, standing at around 6'5 and having a large size. Frisk knew her jaw was acting up, she could feel it twitching.

"May I help you, Mister...?" Frisk paused waiting to hear the skeleton's name. If she got a name then Asriel or Asgor could hunt them down.

"sans, sans the skeleton. frisk, i presume?" frisk nodded. So this was one of the Gaster brothers. Sans shifted his weight and sauntered towards her. Frisk backed up. "and yes you can help me. well, i's just wondering why a pretty little thing like you is in _my_ territory?" Frisk gulped. She was dead and done for.

"Well, I'm dreadfully sorry Mister Sans. I didn't know this area belonged to anyone. If anything I thought it belonged to that fire monster outside. Grillbyz was it?" Sans nodded, his red eye trained on her. A faint smoke started billowing out of his right eye. frisk was now backed up completely on the wall.

"well, in that case, I could let you off with a warning. but if you come back you might have a bad time, and you wouldn't want that now would you frisk." Sans emphasized her name. he towered over her, a large smile on his face. Frisk's body felt heavy. Damit! he was using his magic, and while he was using an attack, it made it so she couldn't use hers. The one design flaw alphys made.

"I-I don't know if that's possible Mis-Mister Sans. I have to get work somehow, and Grillbyz was the only person who'd hire me!" Frisk pleaded. Sans let out a deep laugh and mocked wiping a tear from his eye before looking down at her with both eyes glowing red and smoke coming out from the both of them.

"that's rich sweetheart, but somehow for some reason, i don't believe that." The skeleton slammed his right hand onto the wall, causing frisk to jump. He had her completely trapped now. The sinks were on her right side and his hand was on the left. Damn! why did she have to put that sign up? Frisk slowly looked up at the skeleton noticing the bulge in his pants. Frisk inwardly smirked. She had no magic, but she did have a foot.

* * *

Sans looked down on his little lady. She seemed to be fixated on something, but he couldn't tell what. She looked up at him slowly, pausing for a second at his waist. Her eyes made contact with his, something mischievous in them. She thrust up her foot and sans gasped. '_Oh MY FUCKING God_' he thought to himself. he threw out his left hand on the wall to brace himself. How could he forget about that? Sans watched his little lady run from his grasp. He threw his magic out at her, making her soul go as heavy as it could without shattering. After he composed himself and disseminated some of his magic he walked over to his little lady, staring her down. Oh, what things he wanted to do to her. He could just imagine himself pinning her down to his bed, tying her up, and keeping her out of reach from his brothers. Sans bent down to the ground where frisk lay.

"asgore can't protect you, not now not ever. i've been watching you frisk. i know you better than anyone. better watch yourself." Sans eased up his magic and teleported just outside of Grillbyz bar. He hadn't really been lying when he said that. She was a dreemurr and he and his bros kept tabs on all of them, but sans had never really taken interest in that family, not unless it had been over a feud or something like that. And even then he didn't take note of frisk for her... lack of participation... in that sort of thing. But now, ohohoh, frisk would be his. Whether she liked it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... When I mentioned Frisk's jaw acting up I don't really know how to explain that. It happens to me when I have panic or anxiety attacks but basically my jaw starts twitching so bad that it looks like my jaw just drops. it gets really annoying.  
Chara x gaster will come, but that's gonna be later. I really liked the idea of having this relationship for reasons and I'm sososo excited to write that in.  
I love reading comments with CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. I have problems with run-ons and crap like that I know, so be a good reader and help me out. point out what I goofed on so I can get better at writing. Please?


	2. A larger problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillbyz is an OG monster now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was trying out different perspectives and it would be amazing if you guys could leave comments on what you think. I'm not sure whether I like them or not so ya.

Frisk walked over to the bar section in the establishment. She waited patiently as all the patrons left so she could talk to the black fire monster. The hairs on the back of her neck were still on ends from her... encounter... with the large skeleton. 

Grillbyz walked over to her. "May I help you Miss Dreemurr?" He asked. Grillbyz was an ok friend with her family, but he preferred to stay neutral. Doing business with her family only when necessary. Frisk gave him an impatient glare.

"Well first things first on the agenda, how often does that skeleton come here?" Grillbyz gave a smile.

"Every. Single. Day." Frisk wanted to scream. Of course, he did. but that didn't matter. Frisk needed this job, and if she had to bear an insufferable bastard then so be it.

"And second, do I get the job?" she asked meekly. Grillbyz paused, looking down at a glass he was cleaning.

"Well, I honestly don't care if you're hired or not. But I noticed some of my patrons had a _keen_ interest in you, so I guess you got the job." Frisk gave a small clap.

"Thank you so much Mister Grillbyz! You won't regret it!" Grillbyz waved his hand.

"Ok, ok I know I'm great. Be here tomorrow same time, now get going. I gotta close now." Frisk practically bounced out the door. She had a job!

* * *

Grillbyz watched the small girl bounce out. He laughed as soon as she was out of sight. The only reason she got the job was because of Sans, who seemed to have angered the little lady.

"This will be amusing." He chuckled to himself. Sans had bought him his entertainment, at least until Sans finally got bored with the small girl and dusted her. Grillbyz finished closing up his bar and walked outside and started walking home. 

Something large pinned him up against the wall. "she better of got the job sulfur." A deep voice growled out.

"What's it to you?" He shot back. Grillbyz couldn't be dusted, at least not by normal means.

"you know what it is to me!" The person pushed harder. Grillbyz sighed, he knew who this was.

"Yes, Sans, she got the job. She almost didn't want it though once she heard you're a regular." Sans cursed and let go of Grillbyz. He turned around lazily and looked at the skeleton. Sans rubbed the back of his head, a sheepish grin on his face.

"so how'd you know it was me?" Sans said obviously worried.

"As soon as she was up on stage, your tongue was lolling and your dick was hanging out." Sans smile went blank and his face turned a bright red.

"shit. really?" Grillbyz nodded.

"Don't worry though, everyone was staring at her, and you were in the back of the room where no one could see you." Sans face twisted into an angry scowl, grillbyz wanted to laugh so bad. It was to easy to get under this monster's skin. Grillbyz pushed himself off of the wall. "Can I go home now?" Sans grumbled and stepped to the side, letting grillbyz pass.

* * *

Sans sat at the small table in his house, clutching onto a bottle of mustard. He wanted it. He _needed_ it. He went to open the top when a very tall and menacing-looking skeleton walked into the room. "SANS! YOU PROMISED!" Papyrus screeched. Sans eye-light lit dully and bored into the tall skeleton. Papyrus was extremely tall. Standing at 7'5 he was easily the tallest monster in the city. He had gashes down the right side of his skull, and his teeth were large and sharp.

"i know boss." Papyrus flinched at the nick-name. The last monster who called him that --besides sans of course-- was nothing but a low-level monster, who was dusted in an instant. After that Sans couldn't help himself. He bothered him non-stop about his drinking problem, so Sans leveled the playing field by calling him boss.

Papyrus came and sat down at the table, eyeing the mustard bottle in sans's hands. "WHAT HAPPENED, BROTHER?" Sans looked up at him, his eyes still glowing.

"i... i don't know..." Papyrus huffed. He got up and went to the fridge grabbing a bottle of ketchup and sitting down. Sans watched supprised as papyrus opened the bottle and poured some into his mouth. "you... you ok boss?" Sans asked. Papyrus never drank. Not unless something extreme happened.

"WE RAN INTO SOME MONSTERS TODAY... WE HAD TO KILL THEM." Sans looked at his brother intently. Killing monsters had never bothered Papyrus before, so why was it now? "THREE OF THEM WERE WOMAN AND AT LEAST SIX WERE CHILDREN. I WAS AGAI--"

The door slammed open cutting off papyrus. A skeleton walked through. His name was Wingdings D. Gaster. He stood at 6'9 and had gashes over his right eye and under his left. Gaster stomped over to papyrus.

"WHO KILLED THEM!" he roared. Papyrus faltered for a moment.

"TH...That New Guy You Hired..." Papyrus said, lowering his voice. While Papyrus was easily taller and stronger than Sans, Gaster was the strongest out of the three and could easily dust Papyrus. Gasters eyes flared a dark purple.

"BurgerPants?" Gaster asked. Papyrus nodded and looked down at his bottle of ketchup. Gaster noticed it too. "Get me some honey. If Papyrus is drinking, there's no reason we shouldn't." Gaster directed at sans, who in return eagerly jumped up to fill his request. 

Sans looked at Papyrus, who was out cold on the floor from having one too many drinks. "wingdings... i-i need to talk to ya." The drunk skeleton looked up.

"Hmmwhatisit." '_shit he's probably to incoherent to string anything together._' Sans took a deep breath.

"well, i had the pleasure of meeting miss frisk dreemurr today." sans paused looking at Gaster. Gaster tensed, only briefly, but just enough to make sans worry.

"Aaaand?" Gaster said, waiting for him to continue.

"i... i liked what i saw." Gasters face twisted into a large and malicious smile.

"Any plans for her?" Gaster asked. Sans had gotten his attention and whether that was a good or a bad thing sans had no idea. Sans nodded.

"please don't tell paps wingdings. she's mine." Gaster nodded. Sans heaved himself from the small kitchen chair and stumbled up the stairs and into his bedroom. He paused at his doorframe and smiled. Soon his little lady would be his and only his. He wouldn't have to worry about other monsters looking at what was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter was short. I wanted to update this today because this week is extremely hectic so I won't be able to post this any other time.  
I FRIKKEN LOVE GRILLBYZ THO! I know it's actually spelled Grillby but what the hell ever Grillbyz sounds cooler. also, I still love constructive criticism.


	3. A pleasant dreamm

Frisk burst through her door, causing Chara, Asriel, Toriel, and Asgore to stop and stare at her. "I got the job!!!" Frisk shrieked. Everyone cheered. Toriel ran over to her and hugged her. "Ohhh, I knew you could do it, my child! Come let's have some pie!" Toriel Dragged frisk into their large kitchen, pushing frisk down in a random chair. Within minutes everyone was seated in their usual order--From oldest to youngest-- and looking intently at frisk waiting for her to spill details. Frisk looked down at her cinnamon butterscotch pie.

"Well, Mister Grillbyz was extremely kind for starters. I sang Red Lips but in his version. Apparently, he made his own little version and I was just able to get it before people started showing up." frisk went on, leaving out the part about Sans. While she did want Asriel to dust him, if Toriel or Asgore heard of what happened, she would no longer be able to work.

After an hour of being giddy everyone headed off to bed. Everyone that was, except for Frisk and Chara. Chara looked up at frisk, playing with her red pearl earrings. "So. What actually happened tonight?" She asked, staring straight into frisk's eyes. Frisk sighed.

"I ran into someone tonight. Someone rather _unpleasant_." Chara rose her eyebrow as if to ask who.

"Sans. Sans the skeleton." Chara made a strangled sound.

"_The_ Sans? As in the middle Gaster Brother?" Frisk nodded, staring at her empty plate. Chara flushed an angry red and pushed herself up from the table. "Wait, wait! It's fine he... He isn't a regular, so it's fine!" Frisk lied. Chara looked at frisk, her knives starting to form. Frisk tenderly walked over-- careful not to get close to any of the magical knives-- and hugged chara.

"It's fine really." Chara sighed and hugged frisk back.

"Fine, I won't do anything. But if he so much as looks at you, he's dust." Frisk wanted to snort. That's all he'd be doing.

* * *

Chara carried frisk up to her room and tucked her in. Even though Frisk wasn't a child anymore, it was hard not to treat her as such. She stood at 4'9 and her child-like attitude made her instantly likable, sometimes to much for Chara's liking. This was one of the reasons she wanted a job so bad. Frisk believed that by getting an ok paying job Asgore and Toriel would let her live on her own and treat her more like the adult she was, but chara knew it was all for naught.

Chara paused at the worn and scared door. Doing this would probably be the dust of her, but she'd do anything for Frisk. Chara took a deep breath and closed her eyes trying to renew her Determination, and banged on the door. A couple of minutes passed and Chara heard things being knocked over. A tall skeleton with gashes under his right eye and over his left opened the door.

"Ahhh, Chara Dreemurr. I was wondering when you'd show up." Chara huffed.

"W.D. Gaster. We got some things to talk about." Gaster smiled, his eyes flaring a bright purple. He stepped to the side as to invite her in.

Gaster Guided her to a large table in a clean but destroyed kitchen. The walls had holes and large gashes, and the floor looked sunk in a little. He pulled out a chair for her and pushed her in, and while it may have looked to be a kind gesture, chara knew otherwise. Gaster sat down across from her and waved his hand.

"If your brother so much as _looks_ at Frisk He's _dust_." gaster laughed.

"But of course. We don't want that small child to get hurt. Don't worry, I'm sure sans is perfectly capable of taking care of her." Chara's eyes took on a red glow from the dim light that was swinging haphazardly from the ruined ceiling.

"Careful what you say gaster." Gaster held up his holed hands.

"It's true Miss Chara, as soon as I got home he couldn't stop ranting about her. How firey she was, what an amazing voice she had, and oh how small she is," he smirked, knowing that chara wouldn't be able to lay a finger on his younger brother. Chara huffed.

"Now, I know you were just looking out for your little sister, so I'm going to let that _little_ threat you said on sans slide," He used his magic making his body gaseous and ran through the table, appearing in front of Chara in almost an instant. "But if you Ever threaten him again, well... you wouldn't have to worry about Frisk anymore." He said. His face was terrifying, it looked melted almost. He reached out his hand and ran it along Chara's jaw. "Since we don't have anything else to discuss, I suggest that you run along Miss Dreemurr." Chara gave him one last glare then made her way out of the house. Sans would be dead. But whether it was by the end of the week, month, or year, Chara couldn't decide.

* * *

Sans laid on his old mattress listening to gaster and a woman talk. "_If your brother so much as... He's Dust!"_ He heard her say. Sans pondered on what he'd done throughout the day. But the only noteworthy memory of the day that kept on popping in his mind was of his little lady. Sans heard them talk heatedly back and forth until it went silent. Sans-- as quietly as he could-- got out of his bed and opened the door. He leaned over the staircase and watched the woman turn and rush out the door. She had dark red hair, and a prime green dress on. Sans's eyes lit up in curiosity. He walked down the stairs and into their small kitchen.

"who's that?" Gaster looked up, his magic hands appearing and his eye lights blazing. He sighed when he realized it was just sans.

"No one important." Sans snorted.

"someone important enough to get you worked up," Sans muttered, not bothering to move his jaw. Sans walked to the small table and sat down where the woman once was. Gaster sighed.

"No one you need to worry about now. But I do have some advice for you," Sans looked up.

"oh? and what's that?" He asked, not really interested in what it was.

"Whatever you do, DO NOT anger Miss Frisk Dreemurr," Gaster said before returning to his room. Sans watched him get up, confused. Sans wanted to yell back at him, but he kept his tongue.

"sure thing," Sans said to himself as he went to the fridge and grabbed another mustard bottle. If that woman really was a threat, Sans knew he'd be dusted.

~

Sans looked up at his alarm clock. 5:00 am. He groaned, he woke up five hours earlier than usual. He yawned and got out of his creaky bed and went down the stairs. Papyrus looked up at his eye lights glowing a deep orange in shock.

"SANS? YOU'RE NEVER UP THIS EARLY!" Sans grunted and grabbed the pitcher of coffee that papyrus had made, chugging it down in one gulp. "HEY! THAT WAS MINE!" Papyrus yelled. He walked over and snatched the now empty pitcher and stomped back to his counter. He turned the water and re-washed the pitcher. Papyrus sighed, "SANS... I...I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN DO THIS ANYMORE..." Sans looked up and stared at papyrus.

"what... what are you talking about papyrus?" Papyrus rested one of his arms on the counter and the other on his head.

"THIS!" He yelled waving his hand. "KILLING INNOCENT WOMAN AND CHILDREN!" Sans snorted. That was one thing that he and Gaster had grown accustomed to. Sans tried to think of it as euthanizing an animal which was probably was just as bad, but it was too much effort to do think of something else.

"what are you going to do instead?" Sans asked.

"I... I DON'T KNOW SANS... I Don't Know..." Papyrus looked down, Sans felt bad. He had always been fine-- besides the occasional nightmares-- and had never thought about the effect it had on papyrus.

Sans had left a broken papyrus home and went to wander the city. A couple of times he had passed small families, who had _respectfully_ averted their eyes and made way for him. Oh, how he could imagine him and his little lady having a family of their own. Sans looked up at the sun, which hung directly over him. He sighed, it was just about time for his meeting with the arachnids. He turned around and went into a dark alley. Spiderwebs filled the place. In some occasional spots, there would be baked goods caught in spiderwebs with a sign saying how much they were. Sans had learned early on that they were made of spiders and tasted like shit, but sometimes he'd forget and grab one.

Sans took one more turn and gave a strained smile. He had turned straight into Muffet's den, and while he needed to speak with the old spider he had preferred one of her lackeys bringing him in announced. Muffet was at her desk with a large figure wrapped in her spiderwebs, it was probably some idiot who thought they could get what they want without a price. She looked up and her eye's widened when she saw sans.

"Ahhh if it isn't my _favorite_ Gaster brother." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. Sans tipped his hat down a little and smiled, his eyes glowing a bright red.

"and if it isn't my favorite arachnus-deathicus." Muffet gave a petty laugh.

"What brings you here sans? We both know it wasn't the food." Sans made his smile wider.

"Well I need a favor..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was crap, sorry about that. I didn't really have time this week to work on it and next week will be equally as busy since it's midterms for me and I may or may not be failing my physics class for uncontrolled reasons. Anywho I hope you enjoyed this a little bit, again sorry it was crap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAHHHHH! when I was almost through writing the whole chapter MY COMPUTER CRASHED and didn't save anything. So hahaha fun... This chapter isn't as good as it should be.

Frisk entered the well-kept bar. She looked to her left where the dark fire monster was cleaning. Frisk put on a smile and waved at him, Grillbyz looked up from the glass he was cleaning and motioned her to come over. Frisk sucked in a breath and walked over, widening her smile. "Yes, Mr. Grillbyz?" Her voice was soft.

"Ah frisk, I just wanted to let you know we have a very special patron tonight and instead of singing red lips again you will be singing In The Jailhouse Now." Frisk inwardly groaned. She met Jimmie Rodgers before, and even though he had a nice voice Frisk found the man unbearable.

"Is there any fashion in which I should sing it Mr.Grillbyz?" Grillbyz waved his hand.

"Naw, but you'd best get up there before she gets here. Go ahead and practice." Frisk smiled and walked towards the stage. She looked at the bathroom. Last time she was in there she had the misfortune of meeting Sans, and while she didn't want to go looking for stolen items, she rather that then being trapped in the bathroom with that yahoo again. Frisk bit her bottom lip. '_eh what the hell, I only live once right?'_ she grabbed her home-made sign that was on a small table next to the bathroom and hung it up on the door. 

Frisk looked at the audience and breathed a sigh of relief. '_No sans!_' Frisk scanned the crowd again searching for the patron Grillbyz was talking about. The only different person in the crowd was a dark purple arachnid with a light purple aura around her. Frisk forced herself to look at someone else so as not to be rude. 

She looked at Grillbyz. He was on a small stool off to the corner of the stage holding a fancy and nicely furnished guitar. Frisk was amazed. He said he had a knack of playing, but she didn't know that he could play more than one instrument. Grillbyz played the country song, careful not to miss a beat. Frisk almost missed her cue to start singing. Grillbyz looked at her through the corner of his eye, and frisk tried her best not to flush.

When the song was finally over she and grillbyz took a low bow and walked off the stage. "Well, that was almost bad," Grillbyz said chuckling a little.

"Sorry, I totally missed my cue!" frisk apologized, even though she knew she did fine.

"Oh no it wasn't that, you did just fine." Frisk let out a huff. "No, the spider in the back was our patron. She was using a special type of magic on me." Frisk gasped.

"Why?!" Frisk asked confused. Grillbyz was the nicest monster she knew, why would anyone want to attack him?

"Considering you didn't recognize her is somewhat frightening." Frisk gave him a blank stare. "Her name is Miss Muffet. She runs bakeries and the Arachnid gang." Frisk made an O with her mouth. She knew who Muffet was. Asgore had a run-in with her a couple of years back. She had demanded money for her spiders that were trapped in the ruins*. Asgore helped her out graciously, and they hadn't had a problem since.

"Yes, I know who she is, but why would she attack you?" Grillbyz chuckled.

"She has some trust issues and someone told her that I was stealing from her. She was here to see if it was actually true and well it's not so we should be fine." Frisk smiled and nodded. Grillbyz turned and went back to his corner behind the counter. After he had left frisk checked the bathroom and put her sign up on the door.

Frisk looked at the mirror fixing her light purple dress. Deciding it was good she turned to leave. The door swung open almost hitting her. Frisk let out a gasp. Miss Muffet was standing face to face with her. "Miss Dremmurr! It's been a while!" Muffet smiled and held out her hand. Frisk took it.

"When Grillbyz said we had someone special coming tonight I had no idea who he meant, I'm so glad it was you." Frisk returned the smile.

"Yes, I'm sad to say though. Someone told me he was stealing from my webs, and well, I've had some problems with clients lying recently and I just had to investigate." Muffet looked at frisk. "Anyway, It's so good to see you." Muffet opened the door a little wider and slipped past frisk.

"It's good to see you too. I'll tell the family you said hi." Frisk gave one last look at the spider and walked out.

* * *

Muffet let her face twist in a scowl as soon as the door shut. She didn't hate the Dremmurr family--for they were the ones who freed her trapped family-- but she didn't love them either. Sans had asked her a favor she normally wouldn't even consider, but he had offered her something she needed-- a way back to HOTLAND.

Muffet bid Grillbyz farewell and left the sordid bar. She much preferred the back of alleyways and dark corners. Muffet sighed, she wanted to go to her dark little corner, but she had a client meeting her near the docs. She made her way there, thinking of ways to undo the deal she made with sans. Muffet looked around for her client. He had said that he'd be here with his shipment an hour ago. She growled and looked down at her wrist, She'd just have to dust him tomorrow. Muffet turned to leave but stopped. Something or someone was nearby. Muffet's hair stood on its ends. She accessed her magic and put on her aura. Muffet started looking at the crates piled on top of each other. '_there!_' Muffet turned to her left side and grabbed out a knife. She walked towards the dark alleyway cautiously. In the corner lay a large figure. It was barely moving.

"Papyrus!" Muffet dropped her knife and ran towards him. The large skeleton looked up at her, his eye lights glowing a dangerously dim color.

"M...muffet?" Muffet rubbed the top of his head, trying to use her healing magic.

"Papyrus, what happened?" Papyrus smiled the best he could.

"i...i saved them." Papyrus looked up at Muffet one last time before passing out. Muffet's aura went dark purple. Whatever monster did this to Papyrus would have hell to pay.

* * *

Sans looked at the clock. Papyrus should've been back hours ago, it wasn't like him to be late. Gaster walked into the room and stared at the door before sitting down next to sans.

"Still not back yet?" Gaster asked. Sans shook his head.

"i'm getting worried. just this morning papyrus said he didn't want to do this anymore. i think burger parts killing those innocents ruined him." Gaster sighed and looked at the door again. 

"We probab--" A sharp ring from their phone cut off gaster. Sans looked at it then back to his brother.

"expecting anybody?" gaster shook his head.

"Answer it anyway sans. I got a bad feeling." Sans nodded and picked up the phone. Sans clutched onto the phone. 

"o...okay we'll be there in a second, thank you so much." Sans hung up and looked at gaster, his right eye glowing dark red. "someone attacked papyrus and he's in the hospital. he's not on life support, but he is badly injured." Gaster's face went blank.

"Can you teleport?" Sans nodded and grabbed onto Gaster's shirt, teleporting them to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The Ruins is a ghost town in this. A Gang war happened between some people that you'll find out later on, but it wasn't safe so everyone evacuated. There is a rumor going around that mysterious individual is living there.


	5. A Death Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! you get to see a little of Asriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my computer keeps on crashing so the chapters will be short for a while. Also sorry for not posting sooner, A lot has been going on. So if I don't post for a while don't worry, I'm not ending this now. but it might be a couple of weeks till my next post just so I can get my grades up. I also am doing a play and sports so keep in mind that my life is a little hectic right now. with love TwistedFell.

Sans sat by the hospital bed, his head in his hand. They still hadn't found who the bastard was that did this to papyrus, and Papyrus wasn't getting better. If anything He was getting worse. Parts of his bone had slowly been dusting, along with his DETERMINATION. His SOUL was dull and becoming darker.

Gaster had gone with Muffet to Scour the area for clues, but they found nothing. Whoever did it was attacking someone and papyrus had saved them, but there were no clues of anyone except papyrus being there. Sans may have not seemed like an intelligent person on the outside, but in reality, he was. He had already narrowed down the list to a certain part of the city. The _Dreemuurs_. Sans thought that it might be the woman that was talking to gaster. He just needed to see her magic to confirm. He knew that she or some other monster would have to have some sort of illusionist magic and harming magic, but he didn't know the shape or form of the latter.

Sans sighed and reached for Papyrus's hand, lightly squeezing it before leaving his room. Sans teleported. He could really use some mustard right now. Hell, he didn't care if it was the crappy stuff the humans made. Sans Pushed the door open to grillbyz and looked up at the black fire monster, his eyes dimly glowing. Thankfully Grillbyz didn't ask any questions and quickly gave him a drink. Sans didn't even notice when his little lady got up on stage and started singing.

"Sans, what's wrong?" Grillbyz asked. Sans looked up at him trying not to cry.

"some unknown threat attacked papyrus. he's stable right now, but he's been slowly dusting." Grillbyz gasped and his hand went over his mouth.

"Any idea who it might be?" Sans shook his head. "You know what, your drinks are on the house tonight." Sans pulled his hat lower.

"thanks, grill." Grillbyz nodded. Sans laid his head on his arm and started to silently sob.

* * *

Frisk walked to Grillbyz bar, slightly anxious for her performance tonight. It wasn't the crowds she was scared of, but a certain individual. Frisk sighed, '_whatever_' she thought to herself. She'd have to get over her fear sooner or later. Frisk walked into the bar and looked around for the large skeleton. '_No sign of him_.' She smiled and hung her sign over the bathroom door. When she got out on stage she looked around. '_There! In the back corner_.' Frisk studied him. He had around ten to fifteen mustard bottles around him, and he looked like he was about to cry. Even though he was a brute and threatened her, she felt a little bad for him. Something must've happened.

When she finished she approached the bar carefully. "Hey Mr.Grillbyz, what happened to him?" Frisk asked gesturing to sans. Grillbyz looked up from the glass he was cleaning.

"Some _monster_ attacked his brother." His fire flared when he said that. Frisk felt a shiver going down his spine.

"Which brother? Are they alright?" Grillbyz tilted his head down at her.

"For someone who hates sans guts, you seemed awfully concerned for his family." Frisk glared at him. Grillbyz held up his hands. "Alright, alright. It's his younger brother Papyrus. Sans said--"

"i said nothin' _grillbyz_." Sans cut him off emphasizing his name. Sans's eyes were glowing a frightening red. He turned to her and gave her a hard glare. "ain't nothing you need to know about nosy brat." Frisk felt adrenalin coursing through her.

"S-s-sorry Mr. Sans. I-I just saw that something was wrong a-and I wanted to-to know if you were alright." Sans frown got even bigger.

"what's it to you dollface."Sans spat out. Red smoke was pouring uncontrollably out of his sockets and his eyes were beyond wild. Frisk kept her tongue, too afraid to speak. Sans huffed. "s'what i though doll. now make like a tree and leave." Frisk nodded her head wildly and booked it for the door.

Frisk rushed home, not daring to look behind her and not caring for the rain that poured down onto her. While she had no care for him, it was at least common courtesy to be kind to everyone. Frisk slowed down once she got into her family's territory. She looked down at her dress and sighed. It was soaked. Frisk flicked her arms in an attempt to get some of the water off of her before entering.

Asriel --who seemed to be the only one home-- looked up at her. "Hey, frisky!" He said snickering. Frisk gave him a glare. Frisk walked to the bathroom with her arms straight out. It felt nasty to have them by her side. She looked at herself in the mirror and groaned. She had made the mistake of not taking off all the make-up that adorned her face, and now it was everywhere. Frisk stripped and started a hot shower. She wrapped herself in an overly large towel and walked to her room, ignoring Asriel's questioning looks.

Frisk walked into the living room and sat down in Asgore's chair. Asriel looked up from the book he was reading. "What's wrong frisk?" Frisk's scowl deepened. 

"Oh, nothing Asy. Some people just wouldn't know courtesy if it came up and smacked them." Asriel smiled.

"Well, what makes you say that?" He asked. Frisk folded her arms and crossed her legs.

"This brute was basically crying at grillbyz, so I go ask Grillbyz if everything was alright. Then that Monster blew up! He got all defensive and sayin all types of shit." Asriel grimaced.

"Profanity frisk." Frisk glared at him. "And if it was a guy, he probably got defensive so his pride wasn't ruined. You know what they say, a man's pride is like his dick. Touchy.'" Frisk burst out laughing.

"Geeze. I never thought you of all people would say that." Frisk wiped a tear. "Chara, yes. Asgor, maybe. You though?" Frisk went into another round of laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this seemed incomplete, well it is. Like I said my computer hates me right now, and I don't trust it fully. Yes, I do know how to save on this. I did it with this chapter when I was done. I saved it and it still deleted my work so sorry for that, but I will post the other part of the chapter later sometime. Like I said my life has been chaotic so it might be a hot minute, but don't fret. As always I do love constructive criticism and hearing what ideas and thoughts you have about this.


	6. Deaths kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part two of Chapter 5 (A Death Wish)

Gaster walked into Papyrus's hospital room and sat down, a large and creepy grin on his face. He looked up at the door, waiting for her to dare walk in. After a few moments later a red-headed girl walked in, her eyes seemingly glowing red. She sauntered over to him and grabbed his hand, slightly squeezing it. 

"Hello my _dear_." gaster said, his voice warped. The woman smiled and touched his melting face.

"Oh Wingdings, how are you?" Her sickly sweet voice rang threw the room. 

"I'm lovely my dear, but my poor, naive, idiotic brother isn't. I'm surprised you haven't heard." The woman's smile twitched. Gaster pulled her hand and forced her into his lap. He ran his holed hand through her hair, tugging slightly at the knots in them.

"That's awful. Anything I can do to help?" She asked, almost sarcastically. Gaster wrapped his arms around her neck and gave her a hug.

"Ok, I'm getting tired of this." The woman chuckled. "Just lift your magic already. You have nothing to gain from hurting Papyrus." Gaster still clung to her, his eyes glowing a deep purple color.

"That's true, I do have nothing to gain. But... Letting him off so easy is just so BORING." Gaster huffed at her words and buried his face into her hair. 

"Fine, what do you want?" The woman thought for a moment.

"I want... You." The woman turned around and smiled.

"Love, you already have me." The woman sighed.

"I know. But nobody else does. I want to leave them, Gaster. I want to be with you!" Gaster sighed. That's all he wanted to, but preparations had to be made.

"Me to love, me too." Gaster closed his eyes and pinched the top of his nose. "It will be soon, we just have to wait for sans." The woman turned around, now entirely facing him.

"And Papyrus?" she asked. Gaster chuckled.

"You didn't have to attack him. He actually was going to give up being a mob boss. BurgerPants forced him to kill innocents and that pushed him over the edge. I don't know why he was at the docks, but that was... rather unnecessary." the woman flushed a bright red.

"Ok, ok I know it was. Tell you what, he'll be better by tonight, but just keep sans in check. I'm sure he's wary and probably looking for me. And we both know what will happen if he finds me." Gaster nodded.

"Best be going my love before anyone sees us," Gaster said. He gave the woman a kiss.

"Soon we won't have to worry about that." Gaster smiled and touched her cheek. She grabbed his hand and smiled before turning away and leaving. '_Soon_' gaster repeated to himself. He couldn't wait.

* * *

Frisk smiled as she and her family sat down for dinner. Asgore and Toriel had walked in on frisk laughing and hadn't asked questions, but they had kept an eye on frisk and Asriel.

Frisk looked around the table. "Where's chara?" Toriel looked at the door.

"I don't know, but if she isn't home soon--" The door slammed open cutting Toriel off.

"Sorry, I'm late, mom! I forgot what time it was." Chara walked through the door. Her face was uncaring and she obviously wasn't sorry.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again." Toriel sighed and dished out the food. After twenty or so minutes of chatting and eating, Asgore tapped his wine glass, causing all eyes to go to him.

"So, I don't know if you have heard," He paused and looked at them each. "But the youngest brother of our _Oldest_ family rival has fallen ill." Frisk tensed and Asriel shot her a glance.

"So?" Chara asked. Asgore narrowed his eyes at her. 

"So? They'll be vulnerable! WE FINALLY HAVE OUR CHANCE OF WIPING THEM OUT ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Asgore's hand slammed on the table. Toriel tenderly reached over and placed her hand over his. She shook her head.

"No, we don't," Toriel said sadly. Asgore's face twisted from rage to confusion.

"What do you mean?" Asgore's voice was gruff.

"I mean, Papyrus was always the weakest. Even if he's hurt or dead Sans and Gaster wouldn't be vulnerable. In fact, they'd be even stronger because of their determination." Asgore sighed. 

"Love, I know you want to take them out, but let's talk about this later. You literally just had twelve bottles of _strong_ wine!" Frisk, chara, and Asriel snickered.

"And you!" Toriel looked at the children. "Go to bed while I talk some sense into your father." the kids laughed one more time before heading off to their separate rooms.

Asriel looked over his shoulder to make sure Chara or Toriel wasn't watching and headed off into Frisk's room.

"So... I noticed how you tensed up." Frisk whipped around and looked at her older brother. 

"What do you mean?" frisk asked, getting defensive. Asriel's eyebrows shot up. Frisk sighed. "I can't tell you," Asriel growled.

"Why not? I can keep a secret!" Asriel stomped his foot, and his magic flared up. Vines wrapped around his arms and legs.

"If I tell you, you'll definitely tell Mom!" Asriel huffed. 

"I will give my promise flower*!" Frisk sighed.

"Fine, let's do it." Frisk agreed. Asriel plucked a seed from one of the flowers growing on his vines.

"I Asriel Dreemurr, Promise to never tell fisk's secret unless she allows me to. I also promise not to judge harshly against what the secret is." Dark green magic swirled around Asriel's palm, sealing the seed. After the ritual was done Asriel handed the seed over to frisk.

"Spill." Frisk gulped, heat rushing to her cheeks and her jaw acting up. She told him about sans.

"And... And I think I like him. I know, I know it's stupid and crazy and goes against our entire family, but...--" Frisk sobbed. Asriel tenderly touched her shoulder. 

"Oh, frisk." Asriel hugged her. "I promise my SOUL I won't tell." Asriel grabbed her hand and looked at her, his eyes going hard. "But if that BASTARD ever hurts you, He'll wish he was dust." Frisk nodded, and Asriel gave her one last hug before heading off to bed. Why did love have to be so complicated?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a promise flower is a type of flower seed that you make a promise on, and if you break the promise it has serious consequences. If you keep your promise, the flower will grow and eventually turn into an echo flower. Also, Sorry if it seemed choppy. I just didn't know how to make Asgore or Toriel act in this. I want Asgore to be ruthless, but I want Toriel to be a mix of Ruthlessness and a caring mother.


	7. A Waking Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um... as I mentioned before I am super busy. I had a boyfriend, he actually broke up with me today, here's what he wrote IN TEXT couldn't even face me. "Look TwistedFell you are a boarding talented & funny person & I think you deserve better then me I just have a lot going on right now with work and the plays and taking care of my sisters I just don't have a lot of time an more so I think we should take a break now this isn't your fault at all this is me I'm sorry I couldn't continue this for longer but I hope we can stay friends still."  
So I'm emotionally dead right now and am probably going to take a week to recover. This is only a part of what I have written in the entire chapter so in a while I will write the second part. But ya, this has been an emotionally trying day and I just need some time.  
-With love, TwistedFell  
EDIT: I might take this entire month off. I just learned that a grandma great I was close to just died.

Sans huffed as he pounded on Gaster's door. It was 2 in the morning and this wasn't something that he'd usually do--especially since Gaster would most likely dust him-- but it was important. Gaster swung open the door, his face a little melted looking.

"**_What is it, Sans!_**" Gaster was speaking in hands, which showed how close he was to harming sans. Sans huffed.

"_**papyrus is awake, and healing extremely fast. he has been asking for you.**_" Gaster paused, his eyes glowing briefly. 

"Fine, let's go." Gaster slammed the door on sans face and quickly changed before heading out to the hospital. Sans teleported them both their, not caring for the fearful looks on the nurses' faces. They rushed to papyrus's room and swung open the door, startling a small girl. Sans's eyes burned red.

"who the hell are you, and what are you doing near my brother?" The girl shrunk back and somehow accessed faint pinkish-yellow magic. The magic glowed just enough for sans to see the face of his little lady.

"frisk?" Frisk gasped and shrank behind Papyrus's bed. "papyrus, what the hell is she doing here!" Sans yelled. Gaster flipped on the light switch.

"Well, it appears as if she was giving Papyrus some flowers." Papyrus, who had remained silent looked at frisk.

"AH YES! THIS HUMAN CAME IN TO SAY HELLO AND GIVE ME SOME GET BETTER SOON FLOWERS!" Frisk flinched at how loud papyrus's voice was but gave a sheepish grin at Sans.

"Yes, sorry Mr. Sans and Mr. Gaster. While the rest of my family may be brutes, I still have some sympathy. I heard that your brother was hurt pretty bad and so I decided to get him something. I-I'm sorry if I'm not welcome here, me being a dreemurr and all--" Gaster raised his hand cutting her off.

"Think nothing of it, dear. Thank you for being considerate of our family. I know the rest of yours wouldn't care." Frisk ducked her head down and walked out the door, obviously trying to ignore sans's confused looks. When she finally was gone Sans looked at Papyrus.

"so, why was she actually here?" Papyrus cocked his head.

"TO THANK ME, BROTHER. APPARENTLY, I SAVED A GOOD FRIEND OF HERS AND SHE WANTED TO THANK ME. OH! THAT REMINDS ME, I SAVED PEOPLE." Papyrus boasted. Gaster facepalmed himself. He and sans walked over and sat by papyrus's bed.

"What exactly happened papyrus?" Gaster asked.

"yeah, why were you down at the docks anyway?" Sans looked at his younger brother.

"WELL, SOMEONE TOLD ME THAT THEY WANTED TO MEET ME DOWN BY THE DOCKS AND THAT THEY WERE A BIG FAN OF ME... I SEE NOW THE FLAW IN MY LOGIC AND PLANNING." Sans pinched the bridge of his nose. He loved Papyrus to bits and pieces, but sometimes his brother could be an idiot.

"did you at least see who attacked you paps?" Papyrus thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"NO, BUT THEY DID HAVE RED MAGIC!" Sans sighed.

After a while sans decided to head to grillbyz, leaving gaster and papyrus to talk. Sans walked into the bar and growled. His little lady was on stage, wearing the skimpiest dress he'd ever laid his eyes on. It was basically a glorified bikini. Sans stomped over to Grillbyz, red smoke trailing in his wake.

"what the fucking hell is she wearing!" Grillbyz whipped around looking at sans for a second before turning to look at frisk.

"It appears to be a dress... That I may or may not have made her wear tonight." Grillbyz said, now unsure of his decision.

"_why_ the _hell_ are you parading _my_ woman around like that? i want you to think long and hard about your question." Grillbyz shrugged.

"Cause I knew you'd be coming tonight, and I thought you'd like what you saw." Sans was breathing heavy, trying to keep ahold of his magic. Grillbyz smirked.

"Well, last I checked you hadn't actually laid claim on her so she's no-mans-land right now." Sans's eyes became wild, and smoke had covered the entire bar. Everyone was quiet and all eyes were on Grillbyz and Sans. No one noticed when a certain small lady had walked off stage and towards the two bickering men.

"Well Mr. Grillbyz, I hate to say this to you, but I am ONE man's land and if ANYONE dares think otherwise, well I'd hope they'd dig their own grave," Frisk growled out. Frisk put her arms around Sans possessively. She forced Sans to break away from his staring contest with grillbyz and walked out the door. Sans-- who was still in an angry shock-- looked down at his little lady. 

"are you mine, or were you just spoutin' off words." Frisk grabbed both of his hands and looked up at him. 

"I am yours." Sans looked down at his hands then shifted his focus to frisk. '_Finally, I have what is mine.'_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, hope you liked this little snippet there will be more soon.


	8. A larger problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAAHHH I'M SO SORRY! my computer isn't old so I don't know why it's having problems, but it keeps on Crashing. I rewrote this chapter three fucking times, This isn't close to how I wanted it. Sorry, Y'all.  
On a side note, how was y'alls Christmas? I've recovered and I'm doing great now. Last month was... Rough. Another reason this Chapter took so long was that I had/still have the flu. It's been rough for me to write right now because even though my screen is in dark mode, it's still giving me an aching headache. I just want to get this chapter out.

Chara pushed herself off of the lampost she was leaning on. It was raining pretty hard and she was soaked. Gaster was supposed to meet her over two hours ago but he never showed up.

"Gaster, if I find you... I will dust you." her eyes burned a bright red. Chara turned away and started walking home. She was so distracted she didn't notice when a slim figure appeared in front of her.

"Chara." Chara looked up.

"Gaster." She snarled. Gaster took her hand and gave it a small kiss.

"Sorry it took so long my love I--" Chara slapped Gaster, cutting him off.

"I HAVE BEEN WAITING OUT IN THE COLD FOR OVER TWO HOURS!" Gaster put his hand to his cheek.

"She accepted him." Chara's magic--which had formed around gaster-- disappeared.

"You're serious?" Gaster nodded.

"That's why I was late. I was shadowing him. It was difficult though, convincing Grillbyz to have frisk wear that dress." Gaster paused and looked up from chara. "My dear, I think we're being spied on." Chara nodded and moved close to Gaster.

* * *

Sans looked at the sleeping figure in his arms. He still couldn't believe that she actually liked him. Sans sighed. They had decided to go to his house and have a 'fancy' dinner which consisted of his famous hotdogs, mustard for sans, and a strong red wine for Frisk. They had fun talking about things. He had even taught her his favorite gambling game.

Sans picked her up but hesitated at his door. He looked down feeling guilty for even thinking about it. Sans went back downstairs and grabbed Frisk's coat and teleported to her room. Sans looked around making sure no one was in her room before turning on the light. He laid Frisk in her bed and tucked her in, giving her a small kiss on the head. Sans looked around at her room. He felt like a giant.

"_Sans_." Sans tensed up and turned around.

"ah, asriel." Asriel looked up at sans.

"May I help you with something?" Sans let out a laugh.

"yeah. don't be a snitch." Sans's eyes narrowed. Asriel nodded.

"You best be going before someone else comes to check on frisk." Sans dipped his fedora. "And sans, before you go I need to ask you something." 

"oh, and what's that?" Asriel took a seed out of his pocket.

"Do you think you could do a promise flower?" Sans's face went blank. 

"tell me what the promise is first." Asriel sighed.

"To protect frisk no matter what." Sans laughed and his eyes went dark. 

"do you think i won't? how do i know you won't change the promise once we start?" Sans's hands were balled up into fists.

"It doesn't work that way. And it's not that I don't trust you, This will just make you hyper-aware of her." Sans huffed.

"fine, let's do this."


	9. Pick and Choose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DO NOT BE OFFENDED. THIS TIMELINE IS LIKE IN THE EARLY NINETEEN TWENTIES SO THEIR VIEW ON NON-BINARY PEOPLE ARE RUDE!!! I have non-bianary friends and they are some of the coolest people ever. GEEZE! I swear that when I try to write things in the twenties or any time around the fifties I sound like the worst person ever. I must admit that I don't really like mettaton though. They're too flashy for me. also, they're just plain annoying, so they will be an underdeveloped character in this.

Sans stared at the run-down phone on the table with blank eyes. He sighed. Papyrus looked at him with annoyance.

"OH, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! JUST CALL HER LAZYBONES!" Sans's eye twitched.

"but what if she says no?" Sans asked.

"JUST SAY THAT THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE THERE!" Papyrus posed. Sans held back a snicker. WHO COULD SAY NO TO THAT" Papyrus wiggled his Glabella, sending both him and Sans into a laughing fit.

"ok, ok fine. i'll call her, but first, i really need to know. who did you save?" Papyrus stopped laughing and looked at his older brother.

"IT WAS A GIRL. SHE LOOKED A LITTLE BIT LIKE FRISK. SOME GUY HAD HER UP AGAINST A WALL TRYING TO DEFILE HER." Sans looked at his brother. Papyrus was just too good for this world.

"dang papyrus. you're the coolest person i know." Sans leaned forward and hit his thighs. "alright let's call a girl." Sans got up and walked over to the phone. He dialed frisk's number and waited, the dial tones seeming to take an eternity.

"Frisky here how may I help you?" Papyrus snickered, which earned a glare from sans.

"well, hiya frisky! i was wondering if your busy this afternoon." Sans could feel the adrenaline coursing through his soul. Frisk went silent for a moment.

"Well, I don't think I have anything important going on. Who is this?" Sans let out a sigh. Papyrus gently punched him in the arm.

"IT IS I THE GREAT--"

"it's sans dollface," Sans cut papyrus off.

"Oh Hi sans! Who's that with you?" Sans glared at papyrus.

"it's my younger brother papy. we's well i was just wondering if you want to go out on a picnic with us?" Sans held his breath.

"That would be amazing! But we need to be careful that no one recognizes me." Papyrus took the phone from Sans.

"I HAVE A PERFECT IDEA!" Sans folded his arms and glared at his brother. "MEET US AT WALKERS. I'LL EXPLAIN IT FROM THERE HUMAN!" Papyrus slammed down the phone, adding another dent, and ran upstairs.

"COME ON BROTHER, WE NEED TO GET YOU PREPARED FOR YOUR DATE!" Sans looked at the phone one last time before heading upstairs.

"coming papy."

~

Papyrus and sans jumped out of the cab and looked around.

"no sign of her yet bro." Papyrus nodded.

"Yes. Do You Think Something Happened To Her?" Papyrus lowered his voice trying to be inconspicuous. 

"yes. no. i don't know." Sans looked up at the shop.

"SANS, PAPYRUS RIGHT HERE!" Frisk yelled, waving one of her hands. Sans smiled and walked towards her. "Sorry, I'm late. I've actually never been this way since it's in your territory." Sans blushed.

"sorry about that dollface." Sans turned towards papyrus. "so, what's your plan for a disguise?" Papyrus smiled.

"Remember That Weirdo Wingdings Had To Do Business With? Mettaton? Well He Is Good At Make-Up So..." Sans smiled and hit papyrus on the shoulder.

"that's brilliant paps! c'mon frisky, let's go get you dolled up." Sans grabbed frisk and papyrus's hand and teleported in front of Mettatons shop. He was pretty surprised that papyrus came up with the idea on his own. It was brilliant. No one liked the metal monster because he was so weird. Sans had heard he was one of the ghosts, the female one to be exact, but that had made Mettaton seem even worse. A female in a males body, it just sent disgust down his spine, but he couldn't judge. Hell, he had killed and raped.


	10. UPDATE!!!!!

HEY GUYS!!!!! sorry, it's been so long! there's been a lot going on so let me summarize! First, my mom gave birth to my baby brother, and she almost died so I became a mother for a couple of months. and then COVID hit. Well, COVID sucks and all but here's what sucks worse for me. My parents are getting a divorce right now. So there's the reason for my absence. I am not sick of the story I promise, I still have a lot more to write so I hope y'all ain't sick of this. There should be an actual update today but it might be tomorrow. ANYWAY, I'M BACK Y'ALL!!!


	11. Hidden looks

The building looked like everywhere else vandalized and run-down, but sans knew to not judge the outside of any building. Papyrus was saying something to frisk, but he wasn't really paying attention. Something just felt off. Maybe it was that stupid promise flower Asriel made him take. The seed was doing fine, it had sprouted as he had been doing his job. Sans sighed.

"are we going to go in, or are we going to parade frisk around?" Papyrus and frisk stopped talking and looked at him. It was almost comical the way they talked. Papyrus had taken a knee to reach close to her hight, but it didn't do much as he was still towering over frisk. Papyrus pushed himself off the ground and dusted his suit off.

"YES YES, SORRY BROTHER." Papyrus walked in front of sans and pushed the door open. Sans nudged frisk in front of him. Something felt very very off. The outside of the shop somehow managed to look better than the inside. Tables were overturned and broken, there were bloodstains and splatters all over the walls. Sans tensed up. Mettaton was not a dirty person. Something was off.

"papyru--" Something hit sans head and his vision went dark.

* * *

Papyrus kneeled down. "Human, You Must Be Careful Around Mettaton. While I Don't Doubt Sans's Ability To Protect You, You Must Always Be Careful Just In Case. Isn't That Right Sans?" Papyrus and frisk looked at sans, who was staring off into space at the building. Papyrus sighed. "I Swear, He Could Be Shot And Wouldn't Realize It." Frisk snickered.

"are we going to go in, or are we going to parade frisk around?" Sans suddenly said. 

papyrus leaned closer to frisk and covered his mouth with his bony hand. "Look Who's Returned To The Land Of The Living." He muttered. Frisk laughed. Papyrus smiled and pushed himself off of the ground. "YES YES, SORRY BROTHER." Papyrus walked in front of sans and pushed the door open.

Papyrus cringed as he walked inside. It smelt strongly of booze and sweat. The place was a mess, which was unusual. Mettaton Usually had a tight and cleanly order as to show off for customers.

"papyru--" Papyrus turned his around to see a shadow hit sans over his head and knock him out cold. Papyrus grabbed frisk and clutched her close to him. He created a barrier of bones around them.

"WHO'S THERE! SHOW YOURSELF!" Someone snickered. Papyrus swore and slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. "Frisk," He handed the knife to her. "I Need You To Make A Run For It And Find Gaster. He Should Be At Our House." Frisk nodded. "One," Frisk tensed up. "Two," She held the knife tightly. "Three." Papyrus threw the barriers down and frisk ran.... three steps before she disappeared into thin air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It's been so long guys! I really did miss y'all. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, My computer still hates me, but I feel like what's going to happen next needs to be a chapter of its own. What do you guys think? What do you think happened to Frisk and Who do you think attacked sans? As always I love constructive criticism.


	12. My dear Ellie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So earlier I wrote that sans had killed and raped. I really really want to give some background on that because I don't want sans to be a Horrible guy. So here we are. a background chapter. Anyway, I hope you Like it  
With Love TwistedFell

Sans groaned. His head was pounding. He looked around... There was nothing but white. A white cold emptiness.

"_sans_." Sans's head shot up. He knew that voice. that haunting voice that never left. Sans blinked and the world slowly became colorful. He was in a bar. Grillbyz bar to be exact. Except for it was ten years prior. Sans felt the feeling drain from his face. He swore.

"_sansy what's wrong? did I do something?_" Sans looked at the back table. **it's not real, it's not real****, she's not real**. A short girl with bright red hair was talking to him. Sans knew he was going through memory, but why the fuck did it have to be this one.

"it's nothin cinderella, just feeling a little neglected." The girl gave him a pouty face. Memory Sans smiled and grabbed the girl at her hips, bringing her closer to him. The girl turned a bright red which made memory sans chuckle. "maybe you can help with that?" The girl turned away, her face still burning red. She started walking to where sans was sitting.

Sans sighed. he was such an idiot sometimes, especially his younger self. He reached forward and fingered the girl's hair. "you don't deserve this Ellie" he muttered and sighed. He closed his eyes and felt himself flashing forward. Rain started pounding on his skull and he looked up, his sockets dimly glowing. He looked around briefly. Ellie was to his right, leaning on a lampost. Her bright red hair was a soaking wet mess.

Red smoke started to billow around the lamp post, causing Ellie to scowl. Memory Sans appeared, staggering. He had been drinking, and sans knew it wasn't mustard.

"hey baby girrl, why dunt we go back to mah place." Ellie huffed. she could tell sans was drunk.

"Why did you leave me out here in the rain sansy? You said to meet you right here?" The drunken sans staggered a little bit as he walked towards her. He leaned on the fence post towering over her and blocking the rain from hitting her.

"asgore, the damned goat-man showed up and gave papy a scar." the girl paled. Sans couldn't blame her. He remembered how furious he was. Asgore appearing out of nowhere, slicing papyrus in the eye and then leaving. If it would've been sans who got slashed, he probably would've died. 

Ellie looked up at the drunken sans and gave him a shaky smile. "Why don't we go over to your place?" Drunk sans's face lit up. He grabbed Ellie around the waist and rested his hand on her chest. Ellie was visibly uncomfortable, but his stupid self didn't care. The drunk sans teleported and again sans felt himself flashing forward.

Glass shattered and sans jumped, he was in his house. **Oh god no. please don't make me go through this again**. Sans shuddered. He was a murderer and a liar, but in this one memory, he had raped. And it made him disgusted in himself. He remembered months afterward trying to dust himself.

"cinderellaaaaa, let's have some fun." The drunken sans carried Ella up the stairs to the bedroom. He heard fabric ripping and started to sob, matching the cries of the girl in the room. "what's wrong sweetheart? i thought you had wanted this?" sans walked upstairs slowly.

"Please stop, no, don't, Stop!" she moaned. It was those last three words sans remembered the most. In his drunken state, he had heard No don't stop. Only to realize when he was sober it was a cry to stop. Sans reached the doorway and braced himself on the frame. He was licking her and running his hand over her body. Sans shook. He started to nip her skin, gently at first, causing Ellie to moan but started biting her harder making her moans turned into strangled screams. Memory sans thrust, causing sans to turn away. **bastard**.

Sans felt his magic starting to form. He sent a bone directly at his past self, watching it slowly going through him as if it didn't exist. Sans dropped to his knees and watched as the sick fuck that was himself raped Ellie. After what seemed like hours Memory sans stopped giving Ellie a final lick on her neck and passing out next by her. Ellie sobbed and looked over at the table, where a very sharp knife lay. She reached for it looking directly at sans.

"I forgive you sans," she said, she plunged the knife into her chest never leaving his eyes. Sans sobbed harder. How could an angel forgive the devil? Sans closed his eyes and slowly returned to the void in which he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So kind of a short chapter again sorry I don't trust my computer anymore. Anyway, what do you guys think about sans? Do you guys want more memory chapters? Maybe more info on who Ellie is? Leave your answer in the comment section.  
Love y'all -TwistedFell.


	13. Determination

Frisk woke up, her head throbbing. she remembered papyrus yelling at her, but after that, she was drawing a blank. she looked around, but there was only a grey haze. Frisk blinked several times, a dark and dirty alleyway came into view. With two children... her and chara. Frisk didn't remember this. all she had ever known was the Dreamuurs. 

"It's ok frisky don't panic." Frisk walked over to her younger self. She was sleeping while chara watched protectively over her. Chara looked frightening. She had a knife she was twirling in one hand, and her eyes seemed to have a wicked red glow to them.

"Chara?" The younger frisk cried out. Chara rushed over to her side. "Chara, I'm so hungry." Chara's look faltered for a moment, but then her eyes flickered with determination.

"Don't worry I'll be right back. And if you decide to go anywhere, your stick is to your left. I don't want you to get lost again frisk." Chara said, before leaving the younger frisk alone. Frisk looked at her younger self.

The younger frisk started crying. first, it was silent, only tears streaming down her face, but after a couple of minutes, it turned into a sob.

Frisk walked towards herself and reached down trying to calm the small child, but her hand went right through as if she was a ghost. frisk felt a chill go down her spine. Frisk looked down at her hand

"PAP, PAPYRUS!" someone yelled. "PAPYRUS!" A small skeleton ran into the alleyway. "you're not papy?" the skeleton looked at the younger frisk confused.

"W-who's there?!" the younger frisk yelled out of fear. she fumbled around trying to grab the stick to her left, but it as if she didn't see it. the skeleton cocked his head.

"i'm... ssssstuart?" the skeleton said, drawing out the name.

"D-dont come any closer!" frisk still was trying to find the stick. ssssstuart the skeleton grabbed the stick and handed it to her.

"if you don't mind me asking kid, are you blind?" frisk looked away.

"Why should I tell you? For all I know you could try to kidnap or hurt me!" frisk held the stick out in front of her.

"sheesh, i was just curious. you had a hard time finding that stick that was right next to you, i also wanted to know if you needed any help. you were crying an awful lot" ssssstuart pointed out. younger Frisk sighed.

"Yes, I am blind. My sister went to go get food, but I just feel so useless being like this. I want to help out more." Younger Frisk sobbed.

Frisk's breathing became ragged. She was blind? How? She could see just fine? whatever was happening wasn't real. couldn't be real.

"you're not useless kid. i promise you that someday, you're gonna do something great. and when you do, i'll be there watching." ssssstuart said while looking directly at frisk. it was if he could see her.

"SANS!" a voice called out. ssssstuart looked over his shoulder. 

"i best be going now kid, stay safe will ya?" the younger frisk nodded. ssssstuart ran out of the alleyway. Frisk took one last look at herself and followed him. She knew it was sans, it was obvious. 

"Sans!" She yelled after him. "Sans wait! Come back!" frisk turned an alleyway but ended up back where she started. This time someone different was hovering over her. _gaster_.

"✋ 👍✌☠❄ ☟✌✞☜ ✡⚐🕆 ❄☜☹☹✋☠☝ ⚐☠ 💣✡ 👌☼⚐❄☟☜☼. 💧⚐ ✋❄🕯💧 👌☜💧❄ ✋☞ ✡⚐🕆 ☺🕆💧❄. ☞⚐☼☝☜❄." Frisk couldn't understand him. Gaster waved his hand and the younger frisk went limp. 

"👌☜👍✌🕆💧☜ 👎☜✌☼ 👍☟✌☼✌📪 ✡⚐🕆☼ 💧✋💧❄☜☼ 🕈✋☹☹ 👎⚐ 👌☜💧❄ ❄⚐ ☞⚐☼☝☜❄ ❄☟☜ ☹✋☞☜ 💧☟☜💧 ☟✌👎 💧⚐ ☞✌☼. 💧⚐💣☜⚐☠☜ 🕈✋☹☹ 🕈✌☹😐 🏱✌💧❄ ✡⚐🕆 ❄⚐👎✌✡. ☟✋👎☜ ✡⚐🕆☼ 😐☠✋☞☜ ✌☠👎 💧⚐👌. ❄☟☜✡ 🕈✋☹☹ ❄✌😐☜ 🏱✋❄✡ ⚐☠ ✡⚐🕆 ✌☠👎 ✡⚐🕆 🕈✋☹☹ ☝☜❄ 🕈☟✌❄ ✡⚐🕆🕯✞☜ ✌☹🕈✌✡💧 🕈✌☠❄☜👎 ☞⚐☼ ☞☼✋💧😐." Gaster smiled.

"fine. I just hope it worth what you did to her though. _**because if it's not, your brother is dust**_." Chara gave a large smile, her knife glinting in the dim light. Gaster nodded before disappearing. 

Frisk blinked and she was back in the haze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate my computer so much. Like seriously. I had a special for 666 views and it just deleted EVERYTHING in this chapter. 
> 
> TwistedFell is filled with determination to destroy the computer.
> 
> Anyway Credit to https://lingojam.com/W-D-Gaster. I needed gaster speech and this provided it for me. so I hope this chapter turned out ok... I really had a lot more for frisk, but it's a little... frisky... to type on this computer.


End file.
